clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Road To Fame Episodes
Road To Fame is the sixth spin-off series. It features Summer Callery-Aiken and Phoenix Villareal as they reach for their dreams in Del Sol Valley. Songs Featured *Thrill of It by Siine ft. Frank Moody *thrill of it (chez remix) Siine feat. Frank Moody - Thrill Of It Main Characters Featured *Summer Callery-Aiken *Seiji Okawe *Phoenix Villareal *Francisco Carlin *Raven Villareal *Salem Francisco.PNG Phoenix with White Hair.png Child_Raven.png Adult Summer Look 2.png Seiji.png Adult Salem.png Episodes Episode 1: Road To Fame! (20/12/18) Summer and Phoenix move out their new home in Del Sol Valley to reach their dreams of becoming an actress and a YouTuber. This series introduces a new sim named Francisco Carlin. Episode 2: The Housewarming Party...(21/12/18) Summer, Phoenix and Francisco throw a housewarming party to celebrate Halloween and their new home. Episode 3: When You're Stuck Being Third Wheel...(29/12//18) Phoenix has a crush on Francisco, however Summer has already 'claimed' him! Fran and Summer's romance including WooHoo's, leave Phoenix as a third wheel! Episode 4: Summer Wants Fame! (8/1/19) Summer will do whatever it takes to reach stardom.... Episode 5: Nathan to the Rescue! (29/1/19) Summer manages to pass an audition. Phoenix is still struggling with her feelings for Francisco. Nathan comes to her help to help her realize to focus on herself and not constantly get upset about Francisco. Episode 6: Phoenix Comes Clean (3/2/19) Francisco is struggling with the fame game and Summer thinks about her relationship with him, wanting to focus on her career. Meanwhile, Phoenix accidentally quits her YouTuber career so has to rejoin it! Plus Phoenix decides to come clean to Summer about her feelings for Fran. Turns out, Summer's fine with what's said. Episode 7: Summer's Taste Of Fame....(19/2/19) Summer does whatever she can to get fame, including get the attention of two guys! Who does she prefer? Meanwhile, Phoenix takes a liking to singing and includes it in her YouTube channel, which helps Fran a bit with having stage fright. Episode 8: Holly's Baby Revealed! (17/3/19) Phoenix is struggling with the loss of her father, Abel, so quits her YouTuber career. She gets romantically involved with Felix, that leads to woohoo's and first kisses. Phoenix also meet her half brother Seth, the son of Abel and Holly. Episode 9: It Happened Again! (8/4/19) Like grandma, like father, like daughter... THE CYCLE MUST BE BROKEN! Episode 10: Fran's First Gig! (20/4/19) Phoenix has returned from the dead and decides to do what she wants to before its too late again. Fran has a singing gig thanks to Phoenix encouraging him. Looks like they see each other the same way now. Episode 11: She Made It?! (16/5/19) Summer works as hard as she can and finally reaches level 4 in the celebrity game. Meanwhile, it is Love Day in the sims world and Francisco goes all out to celebrate it with Phoenix. They finally become an official couple, have their first woohoo together, while Summer breaks things off with Koby. Episode 12: Reality TV Show Special! (8/6/19) Summer decides to hire crew to have a reality TV show in the house and casts Dexter as her love interest, but things don't exactly go to plan when the two can't get natural romantic sparks between them and Summer starts showing an interest in her mentor Sejii. Meanwhile it doesn't really help when Phoenix finds out she is pregnant with Fran's baby and they accidentally announce it on national TV. Episode 13: She Has Arrived! (21/6/19) Franix's daughter is here and she is named Raven. Meanwhile, Summer and Seji's relationship is very much real as they embark on making their relationship official and have public woohoo's. Summer is also almost a 5 star celebrity after she does so well in her acting gig. Phoenix is hit hard when she find out her mother Ashley has just died. Episode 14: A Summer Baby Too?! (6/7/19) Summer is torn on whether she wants her own child in her life as she is so career focused, especially after babysitting Raven a couple of times during the week. Plus she maxes out her acting job and acting skill, but still isn't quite a Global Superstar. Meanwhile, Franix decide to visit the Romance Festival in the city where Fran proposes and he and Phoenix have an instant wedding, just like Ali and Clare did at the start of the Dream House series. Episode 15: Raven Ages Up (3 times) (12/7/19) Its Raven's birthday, but things don't go so well at first when she ages up automatically at 4 am, meaning she technically has 3 birthdays including her proper birthday with a party. Fran works hard to be able to have concert offers and Phoenix tells Summer about her and Fran's "Vegas style" wedding. Summer asks Phoenix to be her maid of honor for her wedding to Sejii. Episode 16: Road to Fame Completed?! (18/7/19) Summer finally reaches Global Superstar and is able to place her star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame! Meanwhile, Fran tries to preform a concert, but things don't exactly go to plan. Summer attends the Starlight Accolades with Fran and Phoenix, with the attempt of also Sage, Connor and Seb, but those three are not able to go in. Things also backfire when Francisco wins an award, but Summer doesn't. However, Sejii decides to take the next step with Summer and proposes to her in front of the Starlight Accolades after he meets her dad and brother. Episode 17: Meet the Parents (26/8/19) Seiji invites Summer over to his mansion to meet his parents, whilst they are visiting for a week. Things don't go as planned when Summer tries to get along with her future in-laws, especially with the mother,k but things slowly improve with the father and Seiji's little sister. Meanwhile, Phoenix, Francisco and Raven all go out for a meal with Sammy B and Seth. Episode 18: This Wedding Broke Me.. (3/9/19) Summer moves into the Okawe mansion, while her and Seiji plan for their wedding. The weather for the wedding is perfect - sunny and clear. It's a big wedding with 51 guests, but most of them weren't even attending the wedding or they were disturbing it. At least Summer and Seiji are married now! Right? Category:Episodes Category:Del Sol Valley Category:Celebrities Category:Completed Series Category:Famous Sims